Be Brave
by Le Petit Hobbit
Summary: Evelyn, devenue orpheline se retrouve dans les griffes de sa marâtre, par Chance en arrivant à Winterfell elle sut que son destin changerait avec la famille Stark et un certain bâtard. Trouvera t-elle sa place dans tout ? Comme va t-elle vivre avec les Guerres à venir ? Réussira t-elle à survivre face au jeu de trônes ?
1. chapter 1

Il était une fois, une fille nommée Evelyn qui ne voyait pas le monde, comme il l'était mais comment il pourrait être avec un peu plus de bonté

Pour ses parents, elle était tout ! Elle n'avait ni titre, ni couronne, ni château, mais elle était souveraine en son petit royaume, la maison et la prairie à la lisière de la forêt, où sa famille vivait depuis des générations. Avec son meilleur ami Simon et les autres serviteurs de la maison

Son père était un marchand qui voyageait à travers tout Westeros, et lui rapportait des présents de touts les territoires assujettis.

Mais la tristesse n'épargne aucun royaume, aucun bonheur.un jour elle entra dans la maison d'Evelyn...

Sa mère lui fit promettre d'être toujours, toujours

"Courageuse et bienveillante"et que cela l'aidera à surmonter les défis de la vie. Car...sa mère devrait la quitter dans très peu de temps...

Le temps s'écoula et le chagrin devînt souvenir.

Evelyn resta la même, ainsi que Simon qui était devenu garçon d'écurie, et avait bien sûr appris à manier l'épée avec le père d'Evelyn, bien qu'il ait une grande préférence pour les haches

Au fur et à mesure Evelyn devint de plus en plus belle, elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns, et des yeux noisettes, ainsi qu'une peau laiteuse. Cependant elle n'oublia pas la promesse faite à sa mère.

"Sois courageuse et bienveillante "

Le père,lui, avait bien changé, mais il rêvait à des jours meilleurs.

Ce jour là, Evelyn lisait paisiblement un bon livre sur un petit fauteuil face à son père

"Plusieurs rébellions se sont déroulées à travers les sept couronnes qui ont finalement conduit à "la guerre de la foi". La guerre prit fin lorsque le petit-fils d'Aegon , Jaehaerys I monta au pouvoir " conclut Evelyn en fermant son livre sur la dynastie Targaryenne.

"Voilà ! Fin du chapitre sur Aegon I Targaryen !" Sourit-elle, en se relevant pour prendre un fruit sur la table

"J'adore ce genre de livre, pas vous ? " demanda t-elle à son père

-"c'est ce que je préfère également !" Sourit le père à sa fille

Soudain le père redevint sérieux et se redressa

"Evelyn." La jeune fille le fixa et prêta une oreille attentive

"J'ai fini par penser qu'il est temps peut-être d'entamer une nouvelle vie."

Evelyn hocha la tête

"En effet, père !"

-"te souviens-tu qu'au cours d'un d'un voyage j'ai fais la connaissance de Ser Niclas Rane ?"

"Oui ! C'est grâce à lui que vous êtes devenu ami avec Eddard Stark n'est pas ?"

"C'était ! Le pauvre homme est mort, hélas...sa veuve, une femme honorable, se retrouve seule, dans la fleur de l'âge..." Le père se stoppa et pinça ses lèvres en regardant sa fille

"Vous n'osiez pas m'en parler...vous avez tort ...si cela peut contribuer à votre bonheur..."

"Oui ! Le bonheur, penses-tu que j'ai droit à une dernière chance ? Même si j'ai cru que ce chapitre était clos ?"

"Bien sûr père !" Dit Evelyn en prenant son père dans ses bras

"Elle sera ta belle-mère, et tu auras deux adorables sœurs pour te tenir compagnie avec Simon !"

"Je m'en vais lui annoncer la nouvelle !" Hurla t-elle en quittant la pièce. Elle sortit en furie de chez elle et courut jusqu'aux écuries

"Simon ! Simon !" Appela t-elle

Un garçon aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux bleus et habillé de cuir et d'une hache accrochée à sa ceinture sortit d'un box

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu cries comme ça ?"

Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Certaines choses vont changer ici !"

-"quoi ?!"

-" père va se remarier ! Je vais avoir une nouvelle mère et deux sœurs !" Dit-elle en sautillant d'excitation

"Mais, c'est formidable...j'espère qu'elles sont jolies !" Sourit-il d'un air narquois.

"T'es bête !" Dit-elle en le poussant gentiment

"C'est pour ça que je suis ton meilleur ami "

-"tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami !" Dit-elle en lui prenant la main

"J'espère au moins qu'elles sont gentilles !"

"Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elles soient méchantes, enfin Simon "

Simon se contenta de froncer les sourcils, et mit son bras autour des épaules d'Evelyn en l'entraînant vers les cuisines de la maison.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées à l'aménagement de la maison pour la marâtre et ses filles, Evelyn était toute excitée de cette venue mais aussi très terrifiée.

Elle préférait garder son mal-être pour elle-même.

Puis le grand jour Arriva !

Evelyn était à côté de son père sur le perron tandis que Simon avec les autres domestiques étaient alignés à côté d'eux.

Le carrosse entra dans la cour, le père d'Evelyn descendit deux, trois marches pour accueillir les nouvelles venue

"Bienvenue, mesdames, bienvenue !"

Le père s'approcha et ouvrit la porte de la voiture.

"Elle n'a que la peau sur les os " murmura l'une des deux sœurs

"Et ses cheveux filasses !" Se moqua l'autre

Evelyn rejoigna à son tour son père qui aidait les deux belles-filles à descendre

Les deux sœurs portèrent exactement les mêmes robes mais de différentes couleurs. Elles avaient de longues boucles et maquillées comme des filles de joie.

"Vous êtes très aimables !" Dit l'une des deux sœurs au père

"Ravie de vous rencontrer !" Dit Evelyn

L'une d'elles lui prit une mèche de cheveux

"Tu as de beaux cheveux !"

-"merci !"

-"tu devrais les coiffer "

-"vous devez avoir raison !"

C'est deux sœurs étaient devant elle à l'étudier de la tête au pied

"Vous voulez visiter la maison ?"

-"que dit-elle ..." Murmura l'une des deux à l'autre

"Elle veut nous faire découvrir sa ferme !"

-"elle doit en être fière "

-"y a t-il des animaux à l'intérieur ?"

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu Evelyn poursuit la discussion

"Au fait, moi c'est Evelyn !" Se présenta t-elle

"Oh quel charmant prénom, moi c'est Alara...

-"et je suis Adrielle !" Finit l'autre en ignorant la grimace sur le visage de sa soeur.

Soudain une belle femme aux cheveux roux très clair descendit du carrosse

"C'est charmant, absolument charmant !" Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle

Sa future marâtre était une femme d'une grande sensibilité, très raffinée. Elle aussi avait connu le chagrin...mais elle le portait à merveille.

Le père d'Evelyn s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit les mains en souriant, Evelyn souria à pleines dents, mais quand il lui lâcha les mains, et tourna le dos pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants, Evelyn perdit un peu son sourire et se racla la gorge. Elle vit Simon lui faire signe que tout aller bien se passer.

La marâtre d'Evelyn, en femme audacieuse qu'elle était, décida de faire revivre les lieux, en organisant des banquets.

Evelyn ne se sentait pas à sa place et préférait rester en compagnie de Simon ou de son père dans son bureau, à rire, discuter et lire

Un soir, lors d'un autre banquet, elle entra dans le bureau de son père

"Vous ratez la fête !"

-"je suppose qu'elle ressemble à toutes les autres.."

Evelyn sourit gentiment à son père

"Et je pars à la première heure demain "

Evelyn de stoppa et fixa son père

"Non, mais vous...vous rentrez à peine de voyage...vous devez vraiment repartir ?"

"Juste quelques mois, ma chérie !

Que veut-tu que je te rapporte de l'étranger, tu sais, tes sœurs , ont demandé, du tissu, et des bijoux...et toi ?"

"Apportez-moi, un livre dans lequel vous aurait raconté chacune de vos journées "

-"une étrange requête " ria le père

"Chaque chose que vous entendez ou verrez, vous devrez le noter , et penser à moi en écrivant, lorsque vous me m'apporterez, cela signifiera que vous serez là...et moi, c'est tout ce que je veux...que vous reveniez quoi qu'il arrive..." Dit Evelyn d'une voix tremblante

Son père sentit également sa tristesse et la prit dans ses bras

"Je reviendrai. En mon absence, je veux que tu sois aimable avec ta belle-mère et tes sœurs, même si c'est parfois difficile "

"Promis"

-"merci...je laisse une part de moi, ici ne l'oublie jamais ! Et ta mère, aussi est là bien qu'on ne la voie pas , elle est l'âme de ces lieux, c'est pourquoi nous devons chérir cette maison, pour elle..."

"Elle me manque...et vous ?"

-"énormément "

Il finit par refaire un câlin à sa fille, et cacher également ses larmes

Le lendemain matin, le père d'Evelyn partit comme prévu, Evelyn courut derrière la voiture en agitant la main Pour lui faire signe

Une fois que son père ne fut plus dans son champ de vision, Evelyn lâcha un petit sanglot, et n'osa pas aller voir Simon. Elle préféra aller dans sa chambre

"Evelyn très chère " elle tourna la tête et aperçu sa marâtre assise sur un petit canapé, lui tendant la main

Evelyn s'assit à côté d'elle et lui fit une accolade

"Allons, pas de larmes !" Réconforta la marâtre

"Oui belle-mère !" Sourit Evelyn

"Ne m'appelle pas ainsi " dit-elle en lui donnant un petit mouchoir brodé

"Madame " sera mieux "

D'un coup on entendit un claquement de porte suivi de cris

"Il n'y a plus de plus de place pour moi " cria Adrielle qui traversa le couloir avec plusieurs robes en boule dans les bras.

"Fais toi plus petite !" Répliqua Alara en suivant sa soeur

"Alara et Adrielle partagent la même chambre, elles sont si douces et affectueuses " expliqua leur mère

"Ou mieux encore : disparaît !"

Et la dispute reprit de plus belle

"Cela te plairait, avoue-le "

-"par moment, je t'arracherais les yeux !"

"La chambre doit leur sembler trop étroite " soupira la marâtre

"Oh...mais ma chambre est la plus grande après la vôtre ! Peut-être qu'elle leur plaira ?" Proposa gentiment Evelyn

"Quelle bonne idée ! Quelle brave fille tu es !"

Evelyn sourit heureuse d'avoir résolu le problème

"Je pourrais m'installer dans..." Commença t-elle

"Les écuries ! Ce sera parfait !" Coupa la marâtre

La belle-mère se leva et se dirigea vers une petite table.

"Les écuries ?"

-"oui ! Le temps que je fasse ré décorer les autres chambres ! Les écuries son is grandes et si aérées. Tu seras épargnée de tout ce remue-ménage "

Elle prit une espèce de kit de couture avec de jolies petits mouchoirs brodés

"Et pourrais tu ranger ce...bric à brac " dit la marâtre en tendant l'objet à Evelyn qui fronça les sourcils car c'était la trousse à couture de sa mère

"Tu t'ennuieras moins !" Dit-elle en quittant la pièce

Evelyn se dirigea donc vers "les écuries" et tomba sur Simon

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, avec toute tes affaires ?" Demanda Simon en voyant son amie avec plusieurs de ses objets personnels dans les bras

"Eh bien, je vais devoir loger dans les écuries quelques temps, j'ai prêté ma chambre à Alara et Adrielle , et comme il n'y pas d'autres endroits..."

"Non,non hors de question que tu dormes avec les chevaux !"

Simon prit quelques affaires des bras d'Evelyn

"Suis-moi" lui dit-il

"Où on va ?" Demanda Evelyn en suivant Simon

Simon la fit passer dans les couloirs et finit par arriver devant une petite porte qu'il ouvrit

Dans la petite pièce éclairée par une petite fenêtre, il y avait un lit, une petite commode, et un petit bureau

"Bienvenue !" Dit Simon en souriant

Evelyn avait vraiment chaud au cœur, Simon avait décidé de partager sa chambre avec elle seulement les gens étaient en plus comme lui.

"Oh Simon...je ne peux pas te demander ça "

-"et moi, je ne peux pas laisser ma meilleure amie dormir dans les écuries "

Simon posa les Affaires d'Evelyn sur la commode et lui ouvrit ses bras, la jeune fille s'y précipita, et lui rendit son étreinte

"C'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est ici que je vis !"

-"c'est merveilleux !"

Après quelques petites installations la chambre comportait maintenant deux petits lits

"Comme c'est agréable !" Dit Evelyn en asseyant sur son lit

"Pas de marâtre et pas de demi-sœurs"

Simon ria à la moquerie de son amie.

Tout allait pour le mieux en l'absence du père d'Evelyn, enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait...

Au petit Matin, les deux amis se levèrent de bonne humeur et commencèrent leur journée respective, enfin malgré qu'Evelyn soit la fille du maitre de maison, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aider ses domestiques !

Quand on lui demandait elle disait que c'était normal d'aider.

Les demi-sœurs d'Evelyn n'étaient pas matinales et elles n'excellaient pas dans l'art de tenir une maison.

En fait, elles n'excellaient dans aucun art.

Un après midi, alors qu'Adrielle tentait de jouer de la harpe, Evelyn brodait tranquillement sur une petite table en essayant d'ignorer sa demi-sœur, qui essayait également de chanter une chanson, mais elle n'était pas très douée...

Sa belle-mère se trouvait assise dans un des fauteuils en compagnie d'Alara qui essayait aussi de broder mais en vain...

Evelyn fit une petite grimace en regardant sa marâtre, mais s'arrêta d'un coup

Soudain la marâtre fit volontairement tomber une petite assiette de gâteau elle fit une mine d'avoir été maladroite

La jeune fille se précipita pour ramasser et posa le tout sur un plateau qu'elle débarrassa

"Oh tais toi " dit la mère à sa fille qui jouait de la harpe.

Heureusement Evelyn trouvait le réconfort dans les lettres que son père envoyait

Les semaines devenaient des mois. Mais ses pensées lointaines lui parvenaient chaque jour jusqu'à cet après-midi...

Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte que, bien évidemment, Evelyn ouvrit

La personne qu'elle trouva devant sa porte était l'un des compagnons de voyage de son père.

"Ser Graveford ?"

Derrière l'homme se trouvait Simon, les yeux rouges

Evelyn retint son souffle en voyant Simon

"Mademoiselle Evelyn " commença Ser Graveford

"C'est votre père, mademoiselle...il est tombé malade en chemin...il est mort, mademoiselle..."

Tout le monde d'Evelyn venait de...s'écrouler, de partir en fumée comme ça...

"Il nous a quitté...jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il n'a parlé que de vous et de votre mère...je dois vous remettre ceci..." Ser Graveford lui tendit un petit livre, Evelyn le prit doucement

"Et mon tissu ?"

-"et mes bijoux ?"

Demandèrent ses deux sœurs derrière elle

"Vous ne voyez donc pas ? Cela ne compte pas. Nous sommes ruinées ! Comment allons-nous vivre ?" Hurla la belle-mère en quittant la pièce en rage suivie de ses filles

Les larmes d'Evelyn ne se prièrent pas pour venir

"Merci...cela a dû être difficile pour vous " murmura t-elle

Evelyn regarda Simon et dit:

"On se voit demain " annonça t-elle d'une voix étranglée, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et Evelyn referma doucement la porte et se laissa glisser par terre tout en contemplant le petit livre.

Comment vivre ,en effet ?

Il fallut faire des économies, la marâtre renvoya le personnel.

Heureusement Simon avait supplié de le laisser rester et elle accepta à contre cœur.

La mère et ses filles ont toujours abusé de la bonté d'Evelyn, et peu à peu, elle fut considérée plus comme une servante qu'une soeur. Désormais toute les corvées lui incombaient, bien sûr Simon l'aidait comme il pouvait, mais malgré tout c'était une bonne chose car cela lui faisait oublier son chagrin. Du moins c'est ce que disait sa marâtre.

Elle et ses deux filles se faisaient un plaisir d'offrir à Evelyn et parfois même à Simon toutes sortes de distractions :

Ranger, nettoyer, astiquer, etc ...

Evelyn n'avait que Simon comme ami. Elle le traitait avec tendresse et générosité.

Tant de fois Simon lui avait demandé de partir avec lui et de laisser ces trois harpies...malheureusement Evelyn n'en avait pas la force...et puis où aller ?

Un beau matin alors qu'Evelyn s'activait à préparer le petit déjeuner de sa belle famille, Simon arriva en courant dans la cuisine, une lettre à la main

"Des nouvelles à ce que je vois !" Sourit-elle en voyant la lettre

"Et pas n'importe laquelle !"

Evelyn fronça les sourcils en posant le plateau de nourriture sur la table

"Ce sont les Stark, qui nous écrivent !" Annonça Simon en montrant le cachet de cire de la lettre portant l'emblème de la famille

Evelyn écarquilla les yeux, prit la lettre et la contempla

"Oh par les sept !" Murmura t-elle

-"imagine...Ned Stark nous écrit pour dire qu'il veut marier son fils à une de ces faces de lune...je vais au mur !" S'écria Simon

"Tu crois que je peux l'ouvrir..." Demanda timidement Evelyn

"Je ne sais pas...si c'est pour encore se faire priver de nourriture, vaut mieux que ce soit "Lady Rane" qui l'ouvre en premier " conseilla le jeune homme

Après réflexion Evelyn posa la lettre sur le plateau de nourriture qu'elle amena dans la salle à manger

"Mais où étais-tu donc ?" Hurla Lady Rane

"En cuisine, Madame, veuillez m'excuser..." Dit Evelyn en baissant la tête et en commençant à servir ses demi-sœurs déjà attablées

Alors que la marâtre et ses filles mangeaient dans un silence presque de mort.

Evelyn tendit la lettre à sa belle-mère

"Qu'est-ce donc ?"

-"une lettre madame, envoyée par les Stark et qui..." La jeune fille ne put même pas finir sa phrase que Lady Rane lui arracha des mains la lettre en s'empressant de la lire

"Mère, que dit-elle ?" S'impatienta Adrielle

"Lord Stark nous invite à un banquet pour fêter les dix-sept ans de son fils, Robb Stark !" Hurla de joie la Bonne femme

Les deux sœurs sautèrent de leur siège et sautillaient d'excitation

"Les filles vous savez ce que ça veut dire !"

"Je vais être...une reine !" S'égosilla Alara en se faisant de l'air avec les mains

" tu veux dire que je vais être une reine !" S'exclama sa soeur

Evelyn ria de bon cœur, elle était ravie pour ses demi-sœurs, qui allaient peut être, être Reine du Nord...qui sait

"Tu nous as apporté la nouvelle " dit Lady Rane en se retournant vers Evelyn

"Que fais-tu encore là ?"

Evelyn arrêta toute suite de sourire

"Tu vas immédiatement faire nos bagages, et prend nos plus belles robes !" Ordonna la marâtre

"Je viens aussi ? Comme c'est gentil de votre part !"

"Que veut-tu dire ?"

"De me laisser venir avec vous, pour que peut être, aussi je puisse faire la connaissance des Stark "

"Elle croit, qu'elle vient comme notre dame de compagnie !" Se moqua Adrielle

"Pauvre nigaude, c'est embarrassant !"

"Ton ambition te jouera des tours !" Ria à son tour Alara

"Oh non ...je compte pas approcher le seigneur Robb " se justifia Evelyn

"Que ce soit clair !" Dit la marâtre en s'avançant vers Evelyn

"Tu viendras, comme étant notre Bonne. C'est clair !" Dit Lady Rane avec un regard Noir

"Oui madame"

"Bien, parfait c'est réglé ! Allez dépêche toi !" Cria la marâtre

"Les dieux ne savent combien de filles vont essayer de gagner le cœur de Robb Stark !"

L'éducation d'Evelyn lui permit d'encaisser le coup et de ne pas répondre. Pourtant son cœur se fissura. Jamais on ne l'avait traitée ainsi

Elle se mit à courir à travers les couloirs et finit par arriver dans la chambre de ses demi-sœurs.

Elle commença par ranger la chambre, plier les vêtements qui avaient été jetés au sol. Et sortit deux énormes malles et commença à ranger soigneusement les belles toilettes, ainsi que de superbes parures et d'autres accessoires en tout genre. Evelyn passa des heures dans le rangement, elle était épuisée.

Simon,s'était glissé en douce après. Qu'il eut fini son travail pour lui venir en aide.

"Simon, mon ami pour toujours " pensa-t-elle en le regardant fermer les malles.

Elle sortit dans le couloir désert, s'accroupit dans un coin et pensa à sa mère

"Sois courageuse et bienveillante"

Les poings serrés, la boule au ventre, elle souffla bien fort :

"Ça va aller..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin Ned Stark était plutôt de bonne humeur.

Il venait de recevoir un corbeau de la veuve d'un de ses proches amis, Lady Rane lui annonçait qu'elle se dirigeait, elle et ses filles vers Winterfell et que ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.

Ned en était heureux qu'elle ait accepté son invitation. Il pourrait lui dire ses profondes condoléances...car cet homme "Cedrick Hoper" était devenu pour lui un véritable frère.

De plus comme les dix-sept ans de son fils aîné Robb approchait à grand pas, cela ne ferait pas de mal à Robb de faire de "nouvelles connaissances"

Ned n'était pas le seul à penser cela, également son épouse Catelyn Stark.

Pour Robb en tant qu'héritier du nord, il devait se trouver une épouse, bien que ce ne soit pas la priorité de ce dernier qui préférait, s'entraîner, et chasser avec Theon Greyjoy la pupille de son père et qui n'était qu'un coureur de jupon.

Après Robb, il y avait Jon...Catelyn ne le portait pas spécialement dans son cœur, car le nom de Jon n'était pas Stark, mais Snow, c'était le fils illégitime de Ned, ou pour être Vulgaire : Jon était un batard

Après il y avait Sansa, une belle jeune fille rousse aux yeux bleus qui malheureusement était aussi indifférente à Jon dû à son statut batard

Ensuite, Arya et Bran qui contrairement à leur soeur, voyaient Jon plus comme un frère.

Arya était tout sauf une Lady qui au grand désespoir de sa mère, préférait se battre et portait des pantalons

Et le petit dernier de la fratrie : Rickon

Les relations de Robb et Jon étaient remplies de rivalité mélangée à de la complicité. En réalité Robb adorait son demi-frère mais ne préférait pas le crier sur tous les toits ne voulant pas vexer sa mère.

Tout la famille était assez excitée et heureuse de cette venue, mais personne ne se doutait que les nouveaux venus allaient bouleverser leur quotidien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'était au milieu de l'après-midi lorsque le petit cortège fit son apparition à l'entrée des portes de Winterfell.

Evelyn était émerveillée par les grandes tours en pierre du château et par la beauté du lieu, si elle avait su elle serait venue avant.

"MÈRE ! Les Stark !" Hurla Adrielle en regardant par la fenêtre de la voiture.

Toute la famille Stark s'était alignée, souriante comme jamais.

À peine la voiture fut arrêtée, qu'Alara et Adrielle toquèrent à la vitre du Cochet en ordonnant à Simon de leur ouvrir.

Lady Rane fut la première à descendre, suivie des deux demi-sœurs d'Evelyn qui sautèrent littéralement de la voiture. A son tour Evelyn descendit discrètement et alla se placer à côté de ses demi-sœurs

"Mon seigneur Stark !" Dit la marâtre en faisant une longue révérence au seigneur des lieux

"My lady !" Dit Ned Stark en s'inclinant à son tour et en lui faisant un baise-main

"Puis-je vous présenter mes filles !" Dit Lady Rane en faisant signe à Alara et Adrielle d'approcher

Les deux sœurs prirent presque la pose devant Lord Stark

"Voici, mes deux magnifiques filles : Alara et Adrielle "

Ces deux dernières s'inclinèrent également comme leur mère.

"Mon seigneur !" Dirent-elles à l'unisson

Lord Stark leur fit un signe de tête respectueux avec un :

"Mes demoiselles "

"Puis-je vous présenter ma famille !" Lança Ned Stark

Il céda sa place à une femme Rousse

"Mon épouse, Catelyn "

Lady Rane et ses filles ainsi qu'Evelyn refirent une révérence à la Lady.

"Lady Stark "

-"ravie de vous connaître enfin Lady Rane "

-"tout le plaisir est pour moi !"

Catelyn sourit au commentaire et présenta ses enfants.

Alara et Adrielle s'étaient presque agrippées à Robb en le saluant

Evelyn jura avoir vu Robb faire une grimace en saluant ses demi-sœurs.

Les deux Harpies saluèrent avec indifférence le reste de la fratrie Stark

Soudain Evelyn se sentit observée. Elle vit aussitôt Lady Catelyn la regarder avec curiosité.

"Qui est cette jeune fille à côté de vous ?" Lança Lady Stark

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Evelyn, Elle vit sa marâtre lui envoyer un regard rempli de haine

"Oh...elle, ce n'est personne, votre grâce, ce n'est qu'une servante !" Répondit Lady Rane

À ce moment Evelyn se sentait plus qu'humiliée , se faire traiter de servante chez elle c'était une chose, mais se faire traiter devant presque tout le Nord...là c'était autre chose.

Evelyn baissa la tête gênée de la remarque.

"Tu as bien un nom !" Dit gentiment Catelyn

Elle releva la tête et fit une révérence

"Je me nomme Evelyn, my Lady "

"Bienvenue à winterfell,Evelyn !"

Evelyn s'inclina de nouveau, elle était heureuse d'être là, surtout que Lord et Lady Stark ainsi que leurs enfants semblaient vraiment gentils et bons

Même un moment Robb lui sourit, cela n'échappa pas aux sœurs d'Evelyn qui la regardaient avec jalousie.

Au grand Bonheur d'Evelyn et de Simon, on leur attribua également des chambres.

Certes modestes mais ils n'étaient pas aux écuries.

La petite chambre d'Evelyn était assez confortable, elle possédait une grande cheminée en pierre, il y avait également un lit assez imposant recouvert de fourrures.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le visage. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Lady Rane face à elle. Sa gifle avait été si forte que pendant plusieurs minutes, elle voyait des étoiles.

Evelyn se releva tant bien que mal pour faire face à sa marâtre.

"Si tu crois, que tu vas faire tourner des têtes ici, tu te trompes. Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un associer mes filles à toi ! Cela nuirait à leur projets d'être en compagnie d'une pauvre servante !"

Lady Rane lui attrapa une touffe de cheveux et la força à s'agenouiller

"Parce que c'est ce que tu es, et ce que tu seras toujours, écoute-moi bien ! Je t'interdis, de parler ou même de regarder un seul de la famille Stark...quelle bêtise j'ai faite en épousant ton Père..."

Après ce qui fut presque une éternité, Lady Rane quitta la chambre d'Evelyn.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla et glissa sa main sous sa robe au niveau de son corset où elle attrapa la minuscule trousse à couture de sa mère et le petit livre de son père, qu'elle serra contre son cœur en sanglotant.

Elle se posait une question :

"Pourquoi ?, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?"

Le soir venu ce fut le temps d'habiller ses demi-sœurs, pour le banquet donné en leur honneur, ses demi-sœurs ne cessaient de s'égosiller à propos de Robb et de se disputer sur laquelle des deux gagnerait son cœur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, qu'Evelyn eut de la peine pour ces deux pestes. Dont la laideur intérieure n'avait d'égale que leur beauté extérieure.

Pendant les festivités, Evelyn s'était glissée en cuisine et aidait comme elle pouvait, les cuisinières et les autres domestiques.

C'était vraiment l'effervescence !

Tout le monde courait dans tout les sens, certains avec des plats, d'autres avec de quoi se désaltérer.

Evelyn ne faisait pas réellement attention à qui venait et repartait et elle repensait à sa confrontation avec Lady Rane...

Rien qu'en se remémorant ça, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant ce temps, la fête battait son plein dans la grande salle

À la table principale, Ned discutait amicalement avec Lady Rane

"J'ai vraiment été peiné en apprenant la mort de votre mari, c'était un homme vraiment honorable "

-"je vous remercie mon seigneur, moi aussi cela m'a beaucoup attristée..."

-"j'imagine que cela à dû être...dur..."

-"oh...oui, j'ai dû renvoyer tous mes domestiques. Heureusement, une de mes servantes, et mon garçon d'écurie ont insisté pour rester "

-"c'est la jeune servante que j'ai vue tout à l'heure, Evelyn ?"

-" oui, c'est exact, elle est... Je dois dire très "rebelle".

-"c'est bizarre...votre servante me dit quelque chose...qui étaient ses parents ?"

-"oh...personne d'important, mon seigneur " mentit-elle en changeant de sujet de conversation

De son côté Robb aurait voulu être partout sauf là...

Le pauvre était coincé entre les deux sœurs, elles ne cessaient de minauder, sur tout ce qu'il disait, tout en battant des cils et lui faisant les yeux doux...

Robb lançait des regards suppliant à Theon et à Jon qui se trouvèrent en face de lui , Theon était plus qu'amusé de la situation. Tandis que Jon, voulait juste partir, de cette salle. Tout comme Robb...

Soudainement, une des deux sœurs se leva et se dressa devant lui

"Mon seigneur, voudriez-vous danser ?"

Robb essaya de cacher le dégoût qu'il ressentait à l'idée de danser avec l'une des deux sœurs.

"Euh...non, merci...je...je suis un piètre danseur " dit-il en déclinant poliment l'invitation

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave, mon seigneur, moi aussi, je suis pas une très bonne danseuse !" Répliqua Adrielle

Voyant l'embarras de Robb, deux de ses compagnons dont Theon invitèrent, les deux jeunes femmes, en les faisant valser au rythme de la musique

Dès qu'elles Furent assez loin, Robb lança un regard de soulagement à Jon et en soupirant longuement, ce qui rendit bien hilare son demi-frère.

Un peu plus tard, Jon réussit à s'éclipser de la fête.

Une fois seul dans les couloirs, le Snow croisa plusieurs serviteurs qui allaient et venaient des cuisines, dont la belle servante, des invités

Il passa quelque secondes à la contempler, la trouvant terrible charmante. Elle ne l'avait, pas laissé indifférent lors de son arrivée l'après-midi même.

C'est là qu'il remarqua comme un coup sur la joue de la jeune fille

Quelqu'un l'avait frappé ?!

Flashback

Jon venait de fermer la porte de sa chambre, et resta quelques instants dos à la porte, pris soudainement dans ses pensées.

Soudain il vit passer Lady Rane qui marchait d'un pas rapide.

Étrange...à ce qu'il savait, Lady Rane n'avait pas s'était logée là...encore moins dans une des chambres des domestiques...

Cela activa la curiosité du jeune homme qui décida de la suivre, il la vit ouvrir en grand une porte et s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. On entendit des éclats de voix provenant de la chambre en question.

Jon s'approcha de la porte qui s'était mal refermée. Et entendit ce qu'il ne fallut pas entendre :

"Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un associer mes filles à toi ! Cela nuirait à leur projet d'être en compagnie d'une pauvre servante " hurla une voix que Jon reconnût comme étant celle de Lady Rane.

Il entendit ensuite un gémissement de douleur

"Parce que c'est ce que tu es, et ce que tu seras toujours, écoute-moi bien ! Je t'interdis de parler ou même de regarder un seul de la famille Stark...quelle bêtise j'ai faite en épousant ton père..."

Attendez, servante, père, époux ?!

Mais...à qui Lady Rane parlait elle comme ça ?

En entendant le mouvement dans la chambre, Jon comprit toute suite que la Lady allait sortir, il s'éloigna de la porte et courut dans le couloir, en essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre

Fin du Flashback

En voyant la joue de la jeune fille , le cerveau de Jon ne fit qu'un tour

C'était elle à Lady Rane avait hurlé dessus, mais également battue

"Quelle bêtise j'ai faite en épousant ton père..."

NON...cette fille qui avait été présentée comme étant une servante, ne l'était pas du tout...c'était la fille de l'ami de son père...

Jon la regarda passer toujours abasourdi par sa découverte...

Il devait lui parler.

Le reste de la soirée, Evelyn resta dans la grande salle avec un pichet de vin à la main, elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, de plus elle se également "observée"

Au loin elle vit , ses demi-sœurs faisant signe à Robb, et l'appelant à les rejoindre...le pauvre.

Soudain, elle sentit, une main sur son épaule, surprise elle tourna la tête vers la personne.

Le cœur d'Evelyn fit un bond dans sa poitrine, elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris, il s'approcha encore plus et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix douce :

"Je sais qui vous êtes "


	3. Chapter 3

Evelyn ne savait pas si elle devait ressentir de la peur ou du soulagement à ce moment là.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle lâcha le pichet de vin qu'elle tenait, qui s'éclata au sol dans un fracas tonitruant.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se retournèrent vers elle, dont Lady Rane qui s'excusa auprès de Lord Stark, et bondit de son siège, elle fonça vers Evelyn.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et la tira un peu à part de la salle.

"La prochaine fois, que tu attires l'attention, je te promets...que tu le regretteras !" Dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

"Oui, madame...je suis vraiment désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus..." Dit Evelyn en baissant la tête

"J'espère bien !" Dit Lady Rane en repartant dans la salle.

Evelyn quant à elle, alla ramasser les restes du pichet.

En voyant cela, Jon n'hésita pas une seconde, il se précipita pour l'aider.

Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle, et ramassa, les quelques morceaux restant du pichet

Evelyn toute gênée n'osa même pas le regarder...

"Je vais t'aider " finit-il par dire après un silence pesant.

"Je...je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez..." Dit-elle paniquée

-"J'ai tout entendu "

-"Euh...pardon ?!"

-"Ce que Lady Rane t'as dit dans ta chambre...quand j'ai vu ta joue, j'ai fait le rapprochement..."

-"je vous en supplie...ne dites rien...elles me tueraient..."

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est en sécurité avec moi !"

-"merci "

Il l'aida à se relever et lui tendit les morceaux brisés.

"On en reparle plus tard...Evelyn ? C'est ça ?"

-"oui et tu es ?"

-"Jon...Jon Snow "

-"merci, mon seigneur " dit-elle timidement en lui faisant une petite révérence.

"Je ne suis que le batard de Ned Stark pas un seigneur..."

-"mais tu es un seigneur pour moi !"

Il rougit légèrement, elle le salua une dernière fois, et elle lui tourna le dos et disparut en direction des cuisines.

Jon la regarda partir en souriant.

Soudain il sentit un bras autour de ses épaules, il tourna la tête et vit Robb, avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

"Alors ?"

-"alors quoi ?"

-"vas y prends moi pour un idiot"

-"je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Robb..."

-"enfin Jon...tu crois que je t'ai pas vu avec la petite servante " dit Robb avec un regard malicieux

-"elle s'appelle Evelyn !"

-"Attend ? Tu eu le courage de lui parler...T'ES AMOUREUX !"

-"mais, non..."

-"si ! Avoue que tu la trouves jolie !"

Jon rougit de plus belle ce qui fit bien rire Robb et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux

"Arrête !" Cria Jon en se recoiffant

-"bon...j'y retourne..." Dit Robb en regardant derrière lui pour voir les deux sœurs assises à table l'attendant patiemment.

"Bonne chance Stark "

-"merci..."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

De l'autre côté du château.

Evelyn venait de fermer à clé la porte de sa chambre, et s'asseya sur son lit et souffla un coup.

"Sois courageuse et bienveillante"

Le séjour à winterfell allait être mouvementé...

Elle défit son petit sac qui comportait, quelques robes avec de simple motifs et sortit le livre de son père et la trousse à couture de sa mère qu'elle rangea prudemment.

Elle n'entendait presque plus de bruit, le banquet devait Sans doute être fini.

Evelyn se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit presque immédiatement, le cœur plus léger mais palpitant d'émotions.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, Evelyn se réveilla et constata que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, elle se lava rapidement et enfila la même robe que la veille.

Elle se fit une petite natte sur le côté et sortit rapidement de sa chambre.

Evelyn se dirigea en premier lieu vers les cuisines du château, elle aida les autres domestiques de la famille Stark à préparer le petit déjeuner.

En se dirigeant dans la salle du banquet, elle remarqua que toute la famille Stark était attablée avec sa belle famille.

"Ah te voilà enfin, toi !" Hurla Lady Rane en la voyant arriver.

"Pardonnez-moi...je me suis un peu perdue c'est tellement grand ici et..." Commença t-elle.

"Oh tais toi et sers nous donc !" Dit sèchement Lady Rane.

En voyant ça, Ned et Catelyn ainsi que leurs enfants froncèrent, les sourcils.

Quant à Jon, il dévisagea carrément les trois bonnes femmes qui faisaient comme si de rien n'était.

Après ce petit déjeuner "calamiteux"

Evelyn se dirigea vers les écuries pour voir Simon qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

Elle le trouva dans un box à brosser un cheval en compagnie, d'un homme très grand et très costaud

"Simon ?"

Il tourna la tête et vit Evelyn à l'entrée du box

" Evy ! Ça va ?" Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

"Oui, oui ça va !" Dit-elle en souriant

"Hodor !"

Evelyn se détourna de Simon et vu l'autre homme en face d'elle...il devait avoir des gênés de géant vu la taille qu'il faisait

"Ah ! Evy, je te présente : Hodor, c'est le palefrenier de la famille Stark !" Expliqua Simon

-"enchanté, Hodor ! Moi c'est Evelyn !"

-"Hodor !" Souria Hodor en faisant une petite courbette à la jeune fille.

Soudain Simon remarqua aussi le coup sur la joue de sa meilleure amie et fronça les sourcils.

"Euh...Hodor tu peux nous laisser cinq minutes ?" Demanda poliment Simon

"Hodor !" Dit le palefrenier en quittant le box.

Simon fit asseoir Evelyn sur un ballot de paille et lui prit les mains.

"Raconte-moi tout !"

Evelyn baissa la tête et lui raconta Sans trop de détails l'épisode où Lady Rane l'avait menacée et battue dans sa chambre.

"Mais Evy...ça va loin là...bien plus loin que des moqueries et des humiliations..."

-"je sais...mais maintenant, il n'y a pas que toi qui sait qu'elle me maltraite"

-"comment ça ?"

-"Eh bien...quand elle m'a battue...quelqu'un à vu la scène..."

-"quoi ?! Mais c'est qui ?"

-"c'est Jon Snow le batard de Ned Stark "

-"Mais Evy ! C'est notre chance ! On pourrait grâce à lui sortir de ce cauchemar, et commencer une nouvelle vie ici !"

-"j'aimerais bien, Simon...mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elles me feront après..."

-"t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai !" Dit-il en lui faisant une étreinte protectrice

"Moi aussi, je te protégerai, s'il le faut " fit une voix, en dehors du box.

Evelyn et Simon regardèrent dans la direction de la voix et virent Jon Snow devant le box

"Euh...Evelyn...je pourrais te parler " Jon s'arrêta et regarda Simon "seul à seul "

-"Pas de problème, je devais aller voir les chevaux avec Hodor !" Dit Simon en laissant Evelyn seule en compagnie du Snow.

"Raconte-moi qui tu es "

-"très bien...je m'appelle Evelyn Hoper, je suis bien la fille de Cedrick Hoper, l'ami de ton père...j'ai dix-sept ans, je vis non loin de Vivesaigues dans la maison familiale de mes parents."

-"mais, donc tu n'es ni une batarde, ni une servante ?"

-"non...ma mère est morte quand j'étais petite, j'ai donc vécu avec mon père, mes domestiques et Simon, mon meilleur ami...il y a presque un an mon père s'est remarié avec Lady Rane, je suis donc devenu sa "belle-fille"...

Mon père est reparti en voyage...et c'est un peu là que ça à viré au cauchemar...

J'ai prêté ma chambre à Alara et Adrielle et elles m'ont obligée à dormir...dans les écuries et petit à petit, j'ai été considérée comme une bonne. Quand mon père est mort...là..." La voix d'Evelyn se fana et ne sut finir sa phrase.

"Je suis vraiment navré..."

-"tu n'y es pour rien "

-"Mais toi non plus, j'en suis sûr !"

-"ce n'est pas si terrible..." Souria timidement Evelyn

"Il y a des situations pires...nous devons simplement être courageux et bienveillants, n'est-ce pas ?"

-"oui ! Tu as raison, même si tu as tort de rester avec elles...c'est ce que je pense "

Jon et Evelyn se souriraient l'un à l'autre

"JON !"

Le Snow se retourna et vu Robb courir vers lui

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Jon inquiet

"Cache-moi, aide-moi, je t'en prie ! J'en peux plus de ces deux là..."

-"quoi ? Comment ça ?"

-"Lady Alara et Lady Adrielle me suivent comme des chiens...cache-moi !"

-"oui...euh" dit Jon en regardant autour de lui cherchant une cachette pour son frère

-"là ! Mon seigneur !" Dit Evelyn en pointant du doigt un énorme tas de foin dans le box

Robb se stoppa en regardant Jon puis Evelyn.

"Euh...vous faisiez quoi, vous deux ?"

-"Robb, elles sont là bas !" Dit Jon en voyant les deux sœurs arriver

Robb plongea dans le tas de foin.

Jon et Evelyn faisant semblant de discuter furent interpellés par les deux sœurs.

"Auriez-vous vu le seigneur Robb ?" Demanda Adrielle

"Euh...non, vraiment désolé, mes demoiselles" fit Jon

"Il nous a promis de nous faire visiter Winterfell !" Dit Alara en essayant de narguer Evelyn

-"tu veux dire qu'il M'A promis de ME faire visiter Winterfell !" Répliqua Adrielle à l'égard de sa soeur.

" bon peu importe..." Dit Alara agacée

"Dis, tu as vu !" Murmura Adrielle à sa soeur

"Le batard et la servante !" Ria t-elle

Evelyn se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis que Jon devint rouge de rage...

Les deux sœurs rirent de bon cœur et s'éloignèrent en poursuivant leur recherches.

"Robb, tu peux sortir "

La tête de Robb émergea de l'énorme tas de paille

"Merci !"

Il se releva et dépoussiéra sa veste.

"Mademoiselle Evelyn, je vous dois une faveur."

-"mais ce n'est rien,mon seigneur" dit Evelyn en lui faisant une révérence

Robb lui fit une petite courbette et s'éloigna en retirant, les derniers brins de paille de ses cheveux.

"Bon, je dois te laisser, j'ai du travail..." Dit Evelyn

Elle s'apprêta à partir quand Jon lui attrapa le poignet.

"J'espère te revoir, Evelyn !"

-"je l'espère aussi !" Lui sourit-elle

Elle se retourna et ne fit que quelques pas.

"Oh j'oubliais !" Dit-elle

Evelyn revint vers Jon et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue

"Merci, pour ta discrétion !"


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours passèrent, Evelyn et Jon devenaient de plus en plus proches.

Trop proches au goût de Lady Rane, qui lui interdit de le voir. Pour la première fois Evelyn n'écouta pas sa belle-mère.

Au fil de son séjour à winterfell, Evelyn s'était vraiment liée d'amitié avec le Snow. Il était gentil et très compréhensible avec elle, et il s'avéra qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs, ce qui les rapprocha encore plus !

Puis Jon, présenta personnellement Evelyn à ses frères et sœurs.

Toute la fratrie adopta Evelyn car contrairement à ses demi-sœurs, elle, était douce et gentille.

Sansa et Arya furent en admiration quand elles surent qu'Evelyn savait à la fois manier une épée, et également broder

Evelyn fit également la connaissance de Theon Greyjoy...

Elle le trouva un peu arrogant et très...tactile. Theon lui avait en effet presque mis la main aux fesses en la saluant mais à part ça, il était plutôt sympathique.

Evelyn fit également la connaissance de mestre Luwin.

Ce dernier lui fit visiter la Bibliothèque, ce dont elle fut Ravie, elle adorait vraiment les livres.

Plus le temps passait, plus cela l'attristait de savoir qu'elle partirait bientôt...

Laissant donc ces personnes si gentilles avec elle et se retrouver encore seule avec ses trois harpies...et aussi laisser Jon...

Un après-midi alors qu'elle passait avec un panier rempli de linge, elle aperçut de l'autre côté de la cour, Robb et Jon qui s'entraînaient à l'épée sous le regard de Rodrick Cassel, le maitre d'armes et de Theon et Arya, sans oublier Adrielle et Alara qui acclamaient et applaudissaient Robb à Chaque victoire.

Evelyn s'approcha un peu pour également voir le combat.

C'était comme une danse

Robb plongea sur Jon, ce dernier dévia son attaque et lui fit une balayette. Robb tomba lourdement sur le sol. Jon se plaça à califourchon sur lui et lui plaça un couteau sous la gorge.

"Bien joué !" Dit joyeusement Robb

"Non ! Il a triché !" Hurla Adrielle en pointant Jon du doigt

"Pardon ?" S'écria Jon outré

"Il a manigancé pour gagner !" Rajouta Alara

"Mes demoiselles, c'était un combat tout à fait honnête, c'est juste qu'il a été plus fort que moi" dit Robb, les sourcils froncés

Evelyn ria doucement au commentaire de Robb

Alara et Adrielle se retournèrent vers elle en la regardant avec rage

Evelyn comprit, toute suite qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle parte, elle commença à reculer et sentit comme un pied au niveau de sa cheville et Alara lui fit perdre totalement l'équilibre

Elle tomba de tout son long faisant valser son panier de linge.

"Evelyn, ça va ?" Cria Jon en accourant pour l'aider à se relever

"Oui, ça va, merci..." Dit-elle en prenant la main du Snow

"Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" Hurla Arya aux deux Lady hilares

"Quoi donc ?" Dit Alara

"Vous l'avez fait tomber ! Je vous ai vues !" Hurla Arya rouge de colère

"Ce n'est pas de notre faute si, elle ne sait pas tenir sur ses pieds !" Ajouta Adrielle en croisant les bras, imitée par sa soeur

Arya s'approcha des deux sœurs prête à les frapper, seulement Robb avait anticipé le comportement de soeur cadette, il souleva Arya et la posa sur son épaule comme un sac

"Quoi ? Non ! Robb lâche-moi toute suite !" Cria t-elle en se débattant

-"non ! Je te ramène à ta Septa, pour tes leçons !"

-"Non !"

-" si Arya et pas de discussion !"

-"mais c'est pas juste !"

Tandis que Robb, Arya et Theon s'éloignaient non sans être suivis de Alara et Adrielle

Evelyn repliait son linge tombé au sol à toute vitesse, rouge de honte.

"Evelyn, je suis vraiment désolé..." Fit Jon

-"c'est pas grave, au moins elles ne m'ont pas frappée..."

Jon la regarda avec tristesse, il voulait vraiment l'aider, mais il ne savait, comment...et de plus il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle...

"S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire..."

-"c'est vraiment gentil, de vouloir m'aider Jon...Vraiment " lui sourit-elle

Elle plia le dernier vêtements, et s'excusa auprès du Snow, elle courut presque jusqu'au château, elle voulait juste être seule pour un moment.

Evelyn trouva finalement refuge dans le bois Sacré, Jon lui avait fait visiter l'autre jour.

Elle s'assit sur un rocher. Devant elle se trouvait un petit étang et derrière, se trouvait l'arbre de cœur.

Evelyn sortit le petit livre et entama sa lecture, en écoutant les bruits de la nature qu'elle trouvait particulièrement apaisants

"Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit une voix au loin

Evelyn releva la tête, et vit Ned Stark marchant vers elle

En moins de deux secondes, elle se releva faisant tomber son livre pour s'incliner devant le gouverneur du Nord

"Mon seigneur Stark " dit-elle avec respect

"Désolé, je vous ai fait peur "

-"non , vous ne m'avez, point fait peur j'étais...juste surprise..."

-"que lisez-vous ?" Dit Ned en ramassant le petit livre d'Evelyn

"Euh...c'est le livre de voyage de mon père décédé..."

-"oh...je suis vraiment navré..."

-"ce n'est rien mon seigneur "

-"comment est-il mort ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?"

-"il est tombé malade...pendant un de ses voyages "

-"il était marchand ?"

-"oui, mon seigneur "

-"et qui étaient vos parents ?"

Evelyn s'était figée de peur, elle pouvait pas dire qui elle était : la fille de l'ami proche de Ned Stark

"Veuillez, m'excuser mon seigneur...je...je dois y aller..." Dit-elle en reprenant son livre

"Attendez...vous ne m'avez pas répondu !" Dit Ned en fronçant les sourcils

"Ils n'étaient pas des personnes importante, mon seigneur..." Cria Evelyn de l'autre bout de la clairière

Cela laissa Ned Totalement perturbé.

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas parler de ses parents ?

C'était vraiment bizarre...peut être Jon savait-il ? Ned avait bien remarqué que son fils et cette servante étaient devenus proches, il devrait lui demander.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn courût jusqu'à sa chambre et s'y enferma elle s'assit sur son lit, et mit sa tête entre ses mains en respirant par saccades.

Lui avait-il vraiment posé cette question ?

Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

Elle entendit frapper à la porte, elle souffla un coup, et ouvrit.

Elle tomba nez à nez avec Jon Snow

"Bonjour Jon " dit-elle doucement ,

Le Snow paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise

"Je suis venu voir, si tu allais bien...je serais venu plus tôt, mais j'avais des choses à faire..."

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, c'était par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'après-midi

"Je vais bien Jon, c'est gentil d'être venu "

-"c'est normal "

Il se mit soudainement à regarder ses pieds mal à l'aise.

"Il...Il y a autre chose...que je veux te demander..." Dit-il en bégayant légèrement.

Il rassembla tout son courage, il se sentait absolument ridicule à ce moment.

"Comme tu le sais, ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de Robb !"

-"oui bien sûr !"

-"Eh bien voilà...j'ai demandé à mon père si tu pouvais venir en tant qu'invitée, alors certes...tu ne seras pas à la table des nobles avec ma famille et ta belle famille, mais...tu seras avec moi..."

-"attend, tu m'invites ?"

-"oui..." Dit-il en devenant écarlate.

-"j'adorerais !" Dit-elle en souriant à pleines dents

C'était génial, elle était d'accord.

"Je dois néanmoins aller voir Simon avant...on peut se retrouver devant la salle du banquet !"

-"euh...oui,oui " bégaya t-il de nouveau

Il la laissa à ses occupations et elle referma la porte à clef, en souriant.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Vous me voulez pour reine ? Qui ? Moi ?" Ria Alara en jouant la comédie devant son miroir

De son côté Evelyn nouait le corset d'Adrielle

"Plus serré !"

Evelyn sera

"Encore !"

Elle resserra encore plus

"Encore !"

Elle refit la même opération

"Stop !" Cria Adrielle à bout de souffle

"Je suis en extase, ma sœur !" Dit Alara

-"c'est réciproque !"

-"nous nous battrons pour la main de Robb, mais pas de rivalité féroce entre nous !"

"Bien sûr que non, chère sœur " dit Adrielle en se contemplant dans le miroir

"Je ne t'empoisonnerai pas avant d'y aller !"

-"et je ne te pousserai pas dans les escaliers en descendant !"

-"et je ne te briserai pas non plus le crâne avec mon verre à table ! Nous sommes sœurs, après tout !" Dit Adrielle

"Le sang est le plus important que le reste !"

-"nous laisserons Robb décider !"

-"vous en avez de la chance ! Et à ce que j'ai vu, Robb semble très gentil !" Dit Evelyn

"Peu importe qu'il soit gentil ou pas !" S'écria Alara

"Il va devenir Roi du Nord un jour !" Expliqua t-elle

"N'aimeriez vous pas le connaître avant de l'épouser ?" Demanda Evelyn surprise

"Sûrement pas, je pourrais changer d'avis " répliqua Adrielle

"Je parie que tu n'as jamais parlé à la quelqu'un de noble ! N'est-ce pas, nigaude" dit Alara à Evelyn

"Il est noble à sa manière, et d'ailleurs, il est vraiment gentil avec moi !"

-"un serviteur sans doute..." Dit Adrielle

-"Non, c'est Jon Snow !"

-"le batard ?! "

-"et il m'a invité au banquet "

-"les hommes sont des idiots c'est mère qui le dit !" Déclara Adrielle

-"de toute façon, je ne crois pas que tu iras au banquet " rajouta Alara

-"mais je ne serais pas avec vous !"

-"alors soit, tu peux disposer "

Elle fit une petite révérence, en quittant la pièce. Evelyn fut néanmoins assez surprise qu'on la laisse assister au banquet, mais également ravie de pouvoir passer la soirée avec Jon.

En entrant dans sa chambre Evelyn remarqua que le livre de son père n'était plus avec la trousse à couture de sa mère

"C'est cela que tu cherches ?"

Evelyn se retourna et vit Lady Rane assise dans la pénombre, le livre à la main

-"ce doit être, une sacrée histoire ! Veux tu me la raconter ? Non ? Parfait !"

Evelyn s'approcha d'elle doucement

"Moi, je vais te raconter une histoire : il était une fois, une jeune et jolie fille, qui fit un mariage d'amour, et elle eut deux adorables filles, tout allait pour le mieux, mais un jour son époux, le soleil de sa vie, mourut...la fois suivante, elle se maria pour le bien de ses filles, mais cet homme aussi, lui fut arraché...et elle fut condamné à veiller sur l'enfant adorée de cet homme

Elle avait espéré marier, une de ses filles ravissantes et idiotes à un héritier assez important. Mais son frère batard allait la présenter à l'héritier qui tomberait sous le charme d'elle...de ce fait...

Je risquerais de vivre malheureusement, jusqu'à la fin des temps...mon histoire pourrait s'arrêter là ! À toi de me raconter la tienne.

Tu comptes le séduire ?!" Hurla Lady Rane avec dégoût

"Non..." Dit Evelyn terrifiée

"J'aime quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Mensonge !" Cria t-elle

"C'est n'importe quoi, il ne t'aime pas !"

"C'est faux, la bonté est gratuite

L'amour est gratuit !"

-"l'amour n'est pas gratuit, voici comment tu vas m'aider. Si tu veux obtenir ce que tu souhaites...

Personne ne te croira, toi la servante sale, sans famille.

Tu veux conquérir le cœur de Robb ?"

-"mais, je ne..." Commença Evelyn

-"tais toi et écoute !" Rugit Lady Rane

"Avec le soutien d'une femme respectable, tu seras plus crédible, lorsque tu seras mariée...tu feras de moi l'intendante de la famille Stark, Alara et Adrielle épouseront de riches seigneurs, et moi je guiderai, ce gamin !"

-"mais Robb n'est pas un gamin..."

Lady Rane se leva et s'approcha d'Evelyn

-"et toi, qui est tu, pour diriger le nord ? Laisse, moi m'en occuper, ainsi chacun aura ce qu'il désire."

-"Non !"

-"Non ?"

-"je n'ai pas su protéger mon père de vous, mais je protégerai la famille Stark et le nord, même au péril de ma vie..."

-"c'est une erreur !" Dit Lady Rane tout en s'approchant de la cheminée. Elle y jeta le petit livre d'Evelyn.

Evelyn essaya en vain de sauver son livre, mais c'était trop tard

"Non..." Dit-elle bouleversée

-"pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruelle ?" Demanda t-elle horrifiée par l'acte de sa belle-mère

"Je ne comprends pas...j'ai tenté d'être gentille avec vous..."

-"toi ? Gentille avec moi ?" Ricana la belle-mère

-"oui, personne ne devrait être traité comme vous m'avez traitée , pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi ?"

-"pourquoi ? Parce que toi, tu es jeune, belle, innocente et généreuse. Et moi..."

Lady Rane ouvrit la porte et prit la clé de la porte et la ferma à double tour

-"NON !" Hurla Evelyn en tambourinant de l'autre côté de la porte

"Vous ne pouvez pas ! vous ne pouvez pas !" Hurla t-elle en pleurant.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ça faisait une bonne heure Que Jon attendait Evelyn...

Plus le temps passait, plus le Snow perdait espoir de voir Evelyn...

C'est vrai, pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à lui...le bâtard.

Jon alla s'installer au fond de la salle, déçu qu'elle lui ait faussé compagnie

Il regarda son père, ses frères et sœurs festoyer...et lui était à part comme d'habitude

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, Snow encore tout seul !"

Jon tourna la tête et en roulant des yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Theon Greyjoy aux bras de deux filles, Sans doute deux catins

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

-"mais rien, juste que je croyais que tu serais avec l'autre, la servante !"

Jon tourna la tête agacé

"Oh ! Jon Snow s'est fait poser un lapin !" Se moqua Theon

S'en était trop ! Jon bondit de son banc et quitta le banquet.

Il se dirigea vers les écuries pour bouder... Il donna un coup de pied de rage dans la porte d'un des box vide.

Jon fulminait, qu'Evelyn ne soit pas venue...c'était dur, mais que Theon lui fasse encore une remarque, là non , c'était trop !

"Jon ?"

Il se retourna et vit Simon à l'entrée du box

"Quoi ?" Dit sèchement le Snow

-"t'as pas vu Evelyn...Elle devait venir me voir..."

-"non.." Dit Jon du même ton

-"c'est bizarre, elle m'a dit qu'elle allée avec toi au banquet ?"

-"eh bien, elle n'est pas venue..."

-"quoi ?! Il se passe quelque chose !"

-"que peut-il bien se passer..."

-"Lady Rane...elle peut être capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins..."

Jon écarquilla les yeux, soudain les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir vers le château pour trouver Evelyn

Les deux hommes arrivèrent finalement devant sa chambre.

"Evy ?" Demanda Simon en toquant

"Simon ?" Fit la voix d'Evelyn à travers la porte

Jon essaya d'ouvrir , mais en vain

" Evelyn ouvre !

-" je ne peux pas !" Pleura t-elle

-"comment ça ?" Demanda Simon

-"elle m'a enfermée, elle a pris la clé !"

-"t'inquiète pas, ça va aller !" Rassura Simon

Jon entra dans une rage folle

"C'est bon là, ça suffit !" Dit-il en partant dans le couloir

"Où va tu ?" Dit Simon

"Prévenir mon père !" Dit le Snow

OOOOOOOOOO

au même moment, Ned et Catelyn avaient un peu éloigné Robb, des invités

-"bon Robb ! Comment les trouves tu ?" Fit Ned

-"qui donc ?"

-"Lady Alara et Lady Adrielle !" Expliqua Catelyn

Soudain Robb réalisa où ses parents voulaient en venir

"C'est hors de question ! C'est un Non catégorique !"

-"d'accord, pourquoi ?" Demanda calmement Ned

-"quoi ?! Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Elles sont grossières, collantes, stupides, et aussi méprisantes avec les serviteurs..." Dit Robb en faisant la liste des défauts des deux sœurs

"Sur ce point, je suis d'accord, sur le fait qu'elle sont méchantes avec leur servante..." Ajouta Catelyn

-"et cette servante me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un mais...je ne saurais dire qui..." Dit Ned

"PÈRE !"

Ned se retourna et vit Jon et le garçon d'écuries courir vers lui

"Jon ?"

-"désolé de vous interrompre, mais c'est important !" Dit Jon avec urgence.

-"qu'est-ce donc de si important pour que tu nous coupe ?" Fit sèchement Catelyn

-"c'est Evelyn !"

-"Evelyn ? La servante de Lady Rane ?" Demanda Robb

-"oui ! Et ce n'est pas tout à fait une servante..."

-"quoi ?" Fit Ned

-"elle est la fille de Cedrick Hoper ! La fille de votre ami décédé et voici les deux filles de sa veuve Lady Rane !" Dit Jon en pointant du doigt les deux sœurs

"Par les Sept enfers...Evelyn ! Je ne me rappelais plus du tout d'elle...la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'était qu'une très jeune enfant..." Réalisa Ned

"Que se passe-t-il avec elle ?" Demanda Robb

"Elles l'ont séquestrée dans sa chambre..." Fit timidement Simon

"Amenez-moi là-bas, Robb viens avec moi, Catelyn reste là et n'en parle surtout pas à cette Bonne femme !" Ordonna Ned

Tout le monde s'exécuta , comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point...et ne pas penser à l'enfant de Cedrick quand il a appris sa mort.

OOOOOOOOOO

de retour devant la chambre d'Evelyn, Ned essaya vainement d'ouvrir la porte

"Mademoiselle Evelyn ?" Appela t-il

-"Lord Stark ?" Fit Evelyn à travers la porte

"Ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va vous sortir de là !"

Ned chercha un objet, pointu, petit, gros, enfin quelque chose qui permettait d'ouvrir cette fichue porte.

Soudain, Ned aperçut un banc dans le couloir

"Là" dit-il en pointant le banc , il fut aidé par Robb, Jon et Simon

"Mademoiselle Evelyn, écartez-vous de la porte !" Ordonna Ned. Il regarda ensuite ses fils et le garçon d'écuries

"À trois !" Hurla Ned

"Un...deux...TROIS !!!" Tous s'élancèrent avec un cri de guerre contre la porte

Après plusieurs tentatives, les gonds finirent par céder

Elle se fracassa au sol dans un nuage de poussière, on aperçut la petite forme d'Evelyn recroquevillée contre un mur

"Evy !" Cria Simon en la prenant dans ses bras

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit !" Demanda Ned à la jeune fille

"Jon nous a tout dit "

"Je...j'avais peur...mon seigneur " avoua Evelyn en pleurs

"Tout ce temps..."dit Robb effaré

-"elles ne vont pas s'en tirer comme ça !"

"Oh que non !" Ajouta Ned

-"n'ayez pas peur, nous allons vous protéger !" Dit doucement le gouverneur du nord à Evelyn

"Merci..."

Ned et Robb suivis de Simon sortirent de la chambre, jurant que Lady Rane allait payer

Evelyn resta seule avec Jon

-"pourquoi Jon ?" Finit-elle par dire après un long silence

-"parce que je veux te protéger !"

-"oui, mais maintenant, elles vont vouloir se venger !"

-"je les en empêcherais !"

-"comment ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi, elles capable...oh par les sept enfers , pourquoi as tu fait ça..."

-"parce que je suis amoureux de toi !" Hurla t-il

Jon s'avança alors d'un pas décidé, plaqua Evelyn contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Evelyn ressentit alors une vague de bonheur l'envahir.

Il se dégagea doucement d'elle, et lui prit la main

"Allons rejoindre les autres "


	5. Chapter 5

Evelyn était terrifiée, elle resserra son emprise sur la main de Jon

"J'ai peur " dit-elle paniquée

Jon regarda Evelyn et lui fit un sourire encourageant

"Mon père saura l'arrêter et je suis là, je te protégerai, quoiqu'il arrive !" Dit-il en lui embrassant le front

En arrivant dans la salle du banquet, Evelyn se cacha derrière Jon lorsqu'elle vit Lady Rane et ses filles

De son côté Ned avait rejoint Catelyn, et lui parla de son plan, tandis que Robb expliquait discrètement la situation à Theon, à ses frères et sœurs.

Suite à cette annonce Arya voulait vraiment les frapper !

Robb qui avait repris sa place, ne voulait même pas regarder les deux sœurs qui lui faisait des petits signes de la main, elles le dégoûtaient...

Soudain Ned se leva de son siège

"J'aimerais faire une annonce !" Déclara t-il. Toute l'assemblée se tourna vers le gouvernement du Nord, cessant toutes discussions

"Cela vous concerne, Lady Rane !" Dit Ned.

Soudain, les yeux de Lady Rane s'illuminèrent, et elle avança avec ses deux filles à table, s'apprêtant à ce qu'une de ses filles devienne la fiancée de Robb.

"J'aimerais, qu'une de vos Filles reste ici à Winterfell !"

La belle-mère sourit, de façon effrayant, puis tourna la tête vers ses filles.

Elle les rejoint et leur dit:

"La chance va enfin tourner !" Dit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de ses filles

"En effet ma Dame !" Ria Ned

-"c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de garder Evelyn avec moi !" Dit-il en redevenant sérieux

Evelyn n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle pouvait rester ?! Avec les Stark et Jon ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai...

"Pardonnez-moi, mon seigneur...vous devez avoir confondu avec Alara ou Adrielle..."

-"je ne crois pas, voyez vous, mon ami Cedrick Hoper avait un enfant, une petite fille pour être plus précis !"

-"oui, mais quel est le rapport avec Evelyn, car...elle n'est qu'une personne sans importance "

Toute la famille Stark écarquillèrent les yeux face à cela

"Nous allons voir." Ned tourna la tête vers Jon

"Evelyn pourrais-tu approcher ?"

Jon s'écarta légèrement pour la laisser passer et elle s'approcha de la table des Stark.

Ce qu'elle était Vraiment ? Il n'y avait pas Jon pour l'aider cette fois, c'est sans doute l'un des plus grands risques dans la vie, de se montrer tel que l'on est vraiment

"Sois courageuse et bienveillante" se dit Evelyn

"Evelyn ? Pourrait tu me dire, qui étaient tes parents ?" Dit poliment Ned

Lady Rane s'approcha d'Evelyn en s'écriant :

"Oh non ! Je te l'interdis !"

-"et moi je vous interdis de lui interdire ! " s'écria Ned en voyant le comportement de la Lady

"Qui êtes-vous donc pour me contredire ? Une reine ? Une divinité ?"

"Je suis sa mère !"

Evelyn s'approcha à son tour de Lady Rane

"Vous n'avez jamais été et vous ne serez jamais ma mère." Dit-elle avec calme et en la regardant avec défi

"Mes parents, mon seigneur, étaient, Cedrick et Lenila Hoper...ma mère est morte de maladie quand j'étais enfant. Mon père, comme vous le savez était marchand.

Un jour il y a un an de cela il choisit de se remarier avec Lady Rane.

Moi j'étais heureuse...heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie et une nouvelle famille, mais quand mon père est reparti en voyage...

Elles se sont montrés cruelles et méprisantes...puis mon père est mort...

Ce fut un véritable cauchemar...je suis devenue, la seule servante avec Simon, vu qu'elles avaient renvoyées tous les autres serviteurs...et quand vous nous avez envoyé cette lettre...j'y ai vu de l'espoir, mais pour Lady Rane, je n'étais qu'une concurrente pour ses filles, une concurrente à éliminer rapidement..."

Evelyn avait les larmes aux yeux en racontant cela. Simon vint la soutenir, elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Jon.

"Je ne remercierais jamais assez, Jon pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi..." Dit-elle en lui souriant, Jon lui fit un petit hochement de tête en souriant aussi.

"Pourquoi avait vous fait ça ?"

Demanda Ned à La Lady

Lady Rane regarda durement Evelyn

"Parce qu'elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas...et ce que je voudrais être..."

Ned respira profondément

"Je déclare que désormais, vous et vos filles n'êtes plus les bienvenus à winterfell, et je vous prierez de bien vouloir quitter ces lieux !" Fit sévèrement Ned

Puis Ned ajouta:

"Ah j'oubliais...

Il va sans dire que bien sûr, je garde Simon à mon service, il est hors de question qu'il reste dans vos sales griffes.

Un de mes hommes, Lucas vous raccompagnera chez vous...

Enfin...chez vous...plus pour longtemps, en tant que Roi du Nord, je vous somme de quitter la demeure de Cedrick dans les plus brefs délais.

Je vous laisse un mois pour vous organiser.

Lucas reviendra veiller à ce que cela soit fait, vous avez tenté de détruire ce que mon cher ami à tenté de sauver toute sa vie, à mon tour de jouer et vous anéantir..."

Lady Rane vacilla légèrement et se reprit très vite, elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'incliner, qu'elle quitta la salle, mais juste avant de passer la porte, elle se retourna et pointa Evelyn du doigt

"N'oublie pas qui tu es malheureuse, tu me le paieras !"

Hurla t-elle avant de sortir

Alara et Adrielle restaient plantées là, blêmes

"Evelyn, on est désolées...tellement désolées..." Dirent-elle en s'inclinant

"Rien n'efface ce que vous avez fait, et c'est un peu tard pour s'excuser." Dit Simon en les regardant avec dégoût.

Les deux sœurs bien que honteuses sortirent également de la salle, laissant un énorme silence planer dans la salle.

"Bon on reprend ! C'est quand même mon anniversaire !" S'écria Robb en levant les bras en l'air, ce qui fit bien rire les invités dont ses frères et sœurs

La fête reprit, et Evelyn pouvait y assister sans problème, Simon aussi, mais celui-ci préférait retourner aux écuries, disant qu'il n'était pas fait pour les fêtes.

Evelyn vit soudainement Jon assis tout seul à une table, elle alla le rejoindre.

-"tu n'est pas avec mon père ou Robb ?"

-"Jon...dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as invitée " rigola t-elle

-"tu veux toujours passer la soirée avec moi ?" Demanda Jon en rougissant

-"bien sûr !" Dit-elle en lui prenant la main

Jon sourit à pleines dents face à ce geste si affectueux d'Evelyn

"Tu m'accordes cette Danse ?" Demanda timidement Jon

"Avec joie !"

Il la conduit vers le centre de la salle, Evelyn lui fit une révérence, alors il s'inclina à son tour. Elle lui prit la main et l'autre dans son dos, tandis que Jon posa sa main sur sa hanche, rouge de gêne. Puis une musique entraînante commença

Autour d'eux beaucoup de personnes dansaient également.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle se souvienne Evelyn ne s'était rarement amusée à une fête où même sentie à l'aise.

Alors que la musique s'arrêta doucement, elle remercia Jon pour la danse, et sentit quelque chose, secouer les pans de sa jupe, elle baissa la tête et vu le petit Rickon tenant sa robe

"Tu danses avec moi ?" Demanda t-il avec sa petite voix enfantine

Evelyn ne put qu'être attendrie par la demande du petit Stark.

Elle se mit à sa hauteur et lui souria

"J'en serais ravie, petit guerrier !" Dit-elle en le prenant par la main

"Je t'empreinte ton amoureuse, Jon !" S'écria Rickon en tirant par la main, Evelyn vers la piste de danse.

La jeune fille ria de la réplique de Rickon à l'égard de son grand frère, mais également de la tête de ce dernier.

Elle prit Rickon dans ses bras et le posa sur sa hanche, elle commença à tournoyer au son de la musique

Tout le monde regarda la scène tout attendri

Elle dansait, riait, elle était dans une petite bulle s'amusant comme jamais.

La musique se termina, Evelyn éclata de rire avec Rickon

C'est là qu'Evelyn remarqua du coin de l'œil que Jon n'était plus là. Elle le chercha du regard.

La fête battait son plein, le couple Stark discutait joyeusement, Arya se moquait de sa soeur, Sansa, qui dansait avec différents jeunes hommes, Robb et Theon faisaient un concours d'ivresse, entourés de leur compagnons qui les encourageaient tandis que Bran et Rickon s'étaient retirés dans leur chambre

Seule, Evelyn regardait tout ce petit monde, perdue dans ses pensée.

Soudain elle se leva , et sortit de la salle

Evelyn alla dehors, la coupant des festivités cela la replongea dans la froideur du Nord le soleil n'était pas prêt de se lever, il était à peine minuit, il neigeait. Tout était recouvert de blanc. Evelyn appréciait beaucoup, le froid et la neige. L'hiver arrive !

À l'autre bout de la cour, elle aperçut Jon assis encore une fois tout seul sur un petit muret , l'air pensif

Elle s'approcha de plusieurs pas vers lui.

"Jon Snow "salua t-elle

-"attendez-vous quelqu'un ?"

-"ça se pourrait bien !"répondit Jon avec un sourire en coin

-"auriez-vous vu une belle jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noisettes ?"

"Ça se pourrait !"dit Evelyn en s'installant à côté de lui

"Et savez-vous où elle est ?"

"Eh bien, là elle parle avec le batard des Stark et dont elle s'est prise d'affection " lâcha t-elle dans un souffle

"Evelyn,tu sais...quand je voyais que tu n'arrivais pas...j'ai vraiment cru que tu m'avais fait faux bon...et je t'aime plus qu'une simple amie..."

-"jamais, je ne t'aurais fait ça Jon...Alors...oui, je pense que l'amour est inconditionnel...mais je sais aussi qu'il peut être :imprévisible,inattendu, insupportable,incontrôlable... Étonnamment similaire à la haine...

Ce que j'essaie de dire, c'est que...

Je crois que je t'aime...

Mon cœur...j'ai l'impression...que ma poitrine...peine à le contenir ! Comme s'il ne...m'appartenait plus...comme si maintenant, il était à toi...et si tu en voulais, je ne souhaiterais rien en échange.

Pas de cadeau, pas de bien...rien que ton amour en retour...

Ton cœur en échange du mien..."

-"tu le penses vraiment ?"demanda Jon

Evelyn baissa la tête rouge écarlate de gêne

"Tu sais, le soir, où je t'ai parlé pour la première fois, Robb nous a vus et m'a dit que j'étais amoureux de toi, et il a raison !"

Evelyn le vit avancer son visage vers le sien, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine, et sa tête était de plus en plus proche, Evelyn ne tenta même pas de reculer, jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce besoin d'être auprès d'une personne, jamais elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme cela.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Evelyn avec une grande douceur. Leur baiser se fit doux, une des mains de Jon alla dans le dos d'Evelyn et l'autre sur sa nuque, il allait s'écarter à nouveau, mais Evelyn ne voulant pas rompre le contact, elle s'agrippa au cou du Snow et lui rendit son baiser, fourrant ses doigts dans ses boucles noires, finalement il rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui d'Evelyn. Il avait toujours son bras enroulé autour de sa taille, tandis que son autre main lui caressait le visage. Evelyn avait ses bras enroulés également autour de son torse.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes quand soudain :

"Evelyn !" Fit la petite voix d'Arya

La Stark se stoppa en voyant la scène

"Oh...euh...je vous dérange ?"

Jon lâcha aussitôt Evelyn

"Quoi...hum...non...euh...oui, Arya qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

-"bah, comme elle a plus vraiment de chambre, eh bien je me disais, que je pouvais partager ma chambre avec elle, tu vois, la solidarité ! Mère et père sont d'accord !"

Evelyn souria à Arya

"C'est très gentil Arya, merci !"

Arya souria également et s'apprêta à Partir

-"eh Arya !" Appela son Frère

-"quoi ?"

-"ne dit rien de ce que tu as vu..."

-"au moins à Robb, on a fait un pari et j'ai gagné !"

-"juste à Robb..."

La petite se retourna et se mit à courir vers la salle du banquet

OOOOOOOOO

Cette nuit là, Evelyn fut réveillée, par des bruits de calèche et de chevaux dehors, elle décida de se lever en faisant bien évidemment attention à la petite Arya endormie à côté d'elle.

Evelyn attrapa une robe de Chambre, et descendit dans la cour

Son ancienne belle famille fixaient les serviteurs en train de mettre leurs malles sur la calèche, Alara et Adrielle étaient pratiquement en larmes, tandis que Lady Rane, restée, stoïque et fière

Une fois chargée, les deux sœurs, s'empressèrent de monter dans la voiture pour éviter que personne ne les voit ainsi. Lady Rane s'est retournée et regarda Evelyn d'un regard noir

Evelyn lui fit un léger sourire et lui souffla :

"Je vous pardonne..."

Les yeux de la Lady s'élargissaient, et sans dire un mot, elle monta à son tour dans la calèche et partit.

Evelyn sentit comme un vide en elle.

Elle était libre ! Enfin !


	6. Chapter 6

Depuis le départ de Lady Rane, Evelyn se sentait juste revivre !

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'Evelyn et Simon étaient à Winterfell. La jeune femme n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle de son ancienne famille depuis son départ quelques mois plus tôt, Evelyn était soulagée et en même temps bouleversée par cela...

Le couple Stark lui avait confié la mission d'assister la septa Mordane et veille Nan.

Evelyn prenait un réel plaisir à s'occuper des enfants Stark, à leur conter des histoires, et à leur chanter des chansons.

Simon de son côté aussi, tout allait bien. Grâce à Jon,Ned Stark et Robb, il avait pu commencer une formation pour devenir forgeron, et il se débrouillait vraiment bien.

Evelyn et Jon étaient un petit couple discret, dans une sorte de relation cachée, très peu de personne étaient au courant pour eux deux.

Bien sûr il y avait Simon, ainsi que Robb et Arya

Jon s'était révélé très protecteur envers Evelyn. Toujours à la regarder pour voir si personne ne l'importunait, comme par exemple : Theon qui draguait ouvertement Evelyn.

Cela avait le don d'agacer Jon, de quel droit Theon se permettait de draguer SON Evelyn.

Seuls les mots de cette dernière pouvaient le calmer, elle lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille, jouait avec ses boucles noires, et l'embrassait avec douceur.

Evelyn était la seule personne à vraiment le comprendre.

Il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

OOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn traversa la cour se dirigeant vers le petit salon pour retrouver les filles Stark et d'autres filles de seigneurs du Nord, en chemin, elle passa devant, Robb et Jon qui étaient occupés à apprendre à Bran l'art du tir à l'arc.

Evelyn, arriva finalement dans le petit salon, où les filles Stark étaient assises avec septa Mordane, en train de coudre

"Bonjour !"dit Evelyn, tous lui renvoyèrent des sourires amicaux .

Evelyn s'assit à côté d'Arya, qui n'était clairement pas intéressée par l'activité proposé

"Evy ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait !" S'écria Sansa en lui montrant son mouchoir brodé.

Evelyn lui prit des mains et examina les détails complexes : des fleurs brodées

"Sansa c'est magnifique ! " complimenta t-elle

-"tu es sûre que c'est toi qui a fait cela ?"

Sansa hocha la tête avec fierté et donna à sa petite sœur, un regard satisfait

"Très beau travail, comme toujours ! Mes félicitations !" Complimenta à son tour la septa

"Merci "

Evelyn tourna maintenant son attention vers Arya

"Tu t'en sors Arya ?" Demanda t-elle poliment, sachant que Arya et la couture...était un sujet délicat...

"Non..."grogna la fillette

"J'aime pas ça, je sais même pas comment on fait !"

-"allons ! C'est pas grave !" Réconforta Evelyn

"Je m'ennuie en plus !"rajouta la petite Stark

Evelyn sourit face à la haine d'Arya envers la couture.

Une fois l'atelier couture terminé, Evelyn en profita pour aller voir comment se passer l'entraînement de Bran.

En arrivant, elle vit que Rickon était installé sur une selle sur un petit muret

"Alors, petit guerrier, que se passe-t-il ?" Dit-elle en soulevant Rickon de la selle pour le poser sur ses genoux

"Bran rate toute ses flèches !"

-"oh...allez Bran, tu peux y arriver !" Encouragea Evelyn

Bran et Jon se retournèrent et lui sourirent

Bran gaina son bras, en visant la cible, il souffla un coup et tira. Seulement la flèche partit dans le décor, provoquant l'hilarité de tout le monde.

"Ne te décourage pas Bran !" Dit Evelyn en applaudissant

"Lequel d'entre vous était un bon archer à dix ans ?" Lança Lord Stark depuis un balcon

Robb et Jon se lancèrent un regard malicieux

"Entraine-toi Bran !" Lui dit son père

Bran hocha la tête et prépara une autre flèche

"Ne réfléchis pas trop, Bran " lui conseilla Jon

Bran gaina de nouveau son bras

"Relâche ton bras !" Fit Robb

Le petit Stark s'apprêta à tirer,mais une flèche venant de dernière lui alla se planter directement en plein centre de la cible.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Arya un arc à la main, faisant une révérence pour son tir.

Bran lâcha son arc et courut vers Arya qui prit ses jambes à son cou en le voyant arriver

"Vas-y Bran donne lui une leçon !" Cria Robb hilare

-"cours, Arya ! Il te rattrape !" Cria à son tour Evelyn.

Étant donné que Bran n'était plus là, Robb et Jon commencèrent à ranger les flèches.

"Tu veux aider tes frères à ramasser ?" Demanda Evelyn à Rickon qui hocha la tête et sauta de ses genoux pour aller chercher les flèches n'ayant pas touché la cible

Rickon prit sa mission à très à cœur, il ramassa plusieurs flèches, qu'il alla donner à Jon.

Jon les rangea une par une, et se figea soudainement, il leva la tête et regarda Lady Catelyn l'observer d'un œil mauvais.

Evelyn avait de la peine pour Jon...

Car oui il était le sang de Ned Stark mais toujours un enfant illégitime, l'enfant d'une autre femme pour Catelyn.

Evelyn s'approcha du Snow, vérifiant que la Lady ne regardait pas.

"Ça va ?"dit-elle avant de lui faire un rapide baiser

"Ça peut aller..."

"Encore Lady Catelyn ?"

Jon hocha la tête, et enterra sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Quand pourrais-je te retrouver ? Toute à l'heure ?"

-"je ne peux pas..."expliqua t-elle

-"Theon me suit à la trace, il aurait des soupçons..."

-"des soupçons ! Faut pas s'alarmer de ses soupçons !"

-"Non !"

-"alors, quand ?"

Evelyn souria et leva les yeux au ciel

"Toute à l'heure "

Sourit à la réponse d'Evelyn et lui embrassa la joue. Il se dirigea vers Robb, qui rigolait comme un crétin.

Evelyn se dirigea maintenant vers les écuries pour aider Hodor avec les chevaux, eh oui, elle, et Hodor étaient devenus d'excellents amis

Elle parcourrait les box, à la recherche du palefrenier quand elle entendit, derrière elle :

"Salut, ma jolie !"Fit la voix de Theon

-"bonjour Theon " dit-elle poliment en se retournant vers lui

-"que fais-tu ?"

-"je cherche Hodor, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

-"ce géant stupide ?!"

-"ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Hodor est très intelligent quand il veut !

-"si tu veux...Ah je me disais ! Un de ces soirs, tu devrais passer me voir dans ma chambre "dit-il d'un ton enjôleur

-"euh...désolé mais non,merci..."

-tu es prise ces derniers temps ?"

-"non..." Dit-elle en s'éloignant au plus vite du Greyjoy.

Elle marcha à toute vitesse, et se retrouva dans un box vide...

Theon depuis un certain temps, était devenu collant, et arrogant avec elle

"Il t'embête encore ?"

Evelyn tourna la tête vers Jon à l'entrée du Box, et lui sourit tristement

"Fais pas attention à lui..."dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Evelyn

-"je ne fais pas attention, lui, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est coucher avec moi, et puis je t'ai toi !"

-"qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi"

"Je ne sais pas trop quoi " souria t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du Snow.

Soudainement Jon, poussa Evelyn, dans la paille et se mit à califourchon sur elle

"Attention, ma jambe !"

-"excuse-moi..."

Jon passa quelques secondes à la regarder en lui caressant la joue

"Puis-je te faire une promesse ?"demanda y-il doucement

-"tout ce que tu veux " dit Evelyn en remettant une nouvelle fois ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

-"je jure de t'aimer toute ma vie. Toi et nulle autre"lui murmura t-il

Evelyn lui embrassa le front et murmura à son tour :

-"et je le jure, toi et nulle autre, pour la vie "

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de glisser ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

"Hum-hum" retentit soudain une voix

Ils se figèrent, détachant leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre. N'osant même pas tourner leur regard pour voir qui était là. Evelyn se mordait la lèvre inférieure gênée. Elle tourna finalement le regard, imitée par Jon, rouge écarlate.

C'était Robb, les bras croisés, souriant malicieusement

"Il y a un déserteur, il faut y aller Jon !"

Jon se releva et aida Evelyn à se relever, remettant en place sa jupe et en retirant quelques brins de paille des cheveux de Jon .

"Je...je dois y aller " lui dit-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

"Bran vient avec nous " fit Robb

-"il est pas un peu jeune pour voir ça..." Demanda Evelyn d'un ton désapprobateur

"Mon père dit qu'il doit grandir"

Evelyn hocha les épaules et repartit en direction du château

OOOOOOOOOO

Evelyn était de nouveau dans le petit salon, elle brodait un petit mouchoir tout en surveillant les enfants Stark...enfin un peu partie, Arya qui était avec Simon à la forge. Elle voulait voir les épées et Simon n'avait pas pu refuser et Bran était parti voir l'exécution.

Evelyn était donc en compagnie de Sansa et Rickon ainsi que de Veille Nan et septa Mordane

Soudain Rickon posa sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme

"Evy ? Tu me chantes une chanson ?" Demanda t-il en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu

"Toute à l'heure, quand tes frères seront rentrés !"

-"mais tu peux me raconter une histoire ?"

Evelyn sourit et posa son ouvrage à côté d'elle

"D'accord, allez, assis toi !" Dit-elle en tapotant un espace vide.

Rickon y prit place et cala sa tête sur ses mains.

"Prêt ?"

-"prêt !"

"Il était une fois,

dans un pays lointain, un jeune prince qui vivait dans un somptueux château. Bien que la vie l'ait comblé de tous ses bienfaits, le prince était un homme capricieux,égoïste et insensible.

Un soir d'hiver, une veille mendiante se présenta au château et lui offrit une rose en échange d'un abri contre le froid qui faisait rage. Saisi de répulsion devant sa misérable apparence, le prince ricana de son modeste présent et chassa la veille femme.

Elle tenta de lui faire entendre qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences, et que la vraie beauté venait du cœur.

Lorsqu'il la repoussa pour la seconde fois, la hideuse apparition se métamorphosa sous ses yeux en une créature enchanteresse.

Le prince essaya de se faire pardonner, mais il était trop tard car elle avait compris la sécheresse de ce cœur déserté par l'amour...

En punition, elle le transforma en une bête monstrueuse et jeta un sort sur le château ainsi que sur tous ses occupants.

Horrifiée par son aspect effroyable, la bête se terra au fond de son château, avec pour seule fenêtre sur le monde extérieur un miroir magique. La rose qui lui avait été offerte était une rose enchantée qui ne se flétrirait qu'au jour de son vingt-et unième anniversaire.

Avant la chute du dernier pétale de la fleur magnifique, le prince devrait aimer une femme et s'en faire aimer en retour pour briser le charme.

Dans le cas contraire, il se verrait condamné à garder l'apparence d'un monstre pour l'éternité.

Plus les années passaient et plus le prince perdait tout espoir d'échapper à cette malédiction car en réalité qui pourrait un jour aimer une bête ?"

-"encore !" Applaudit Rickon

Evelyn allait continuer, mais Arya surgit, toute essoufflée dans le salon

"Venez voir !" Dit-elle entre deux respirations

"Arya ! Une dame ne fait pas ça !" Gronda la septa

Mais la fillette n'en avait que faire, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Une fois dans la cour, le reste de la fratrie Stark découvrirent leur frères aînés tenant dans leur bras, des petits louveteaux

Un pour chacun des enfants Stark.

Evelyn fut un peu perplexe en voyant que Jon n'en avait pas.

"Tu n'as pas eu de loup ?" Demanda t-elle discrètement

Comme pour dire sa réponse, une boule de poils blanche émergea du manteau du Snow.

"Oh qu'il est mignon !" Dit-elle en prenant le louveteau dans ses bras

"Où, les avez-vous trouvés ?"

-"dans le bois au loup, en revenant. Leur mère étant morte, j'ai réussi à convaincre mon père de les garder."

"Tu as bien fait !"

Le louveteau lui fit une petite lèche sur le nez

"Tu vas l'appeler comment ?"

-"je pensais à Fantôme ?"

Evelyn hocha la tête et regarda le petit loup albinos, qui n'avait pas émis un seul son, même pas un grognement

"C'est un joli nom "sourit-elle en grattant l'oreille du louveteau

C'est un peu comme les Targaryen, sauf que c'était des loups et non des dragons

Ce qui était assez amusant c'est que chacun des loups ressemblait à son maitre :

Lady la louve de Sansa était calme et posée, Vent-gris, celui de Robb était un meneur avec ses frères et sœurs comme son maître, Nymeria, était aussi rebelle qu'Arya , Broussaille le loup de Rickon s'avèra qu'il était aussi curieux que lui, et Bran n'avait toujours pas trouvé de nom et Fantôme était aussi discret et timide que Jon.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ce soir, la pluie a frappé Winterfell de plein fouet. La nuit noire n'était rompue que par des éclats lumineux de tonnerre qui ont suivi par les bruits assourdissants de la foudre.

Evelyn était confortablement installée dans son lit, une petite bougie se trouvait sur sa table de nuit, tandis qu'elle avait encore son ouvrage de couture sur les genoux.

Soudain, un petit coup à la porte se fit entendre, intriguée, Evelyn alla ouvrir

"Rickon ?"

Le petit garçon, se trouvait devant sa porte en tenue de nuit,avec les yeux rouges, Broussaille était assis à côté de lui.

"J'ai...j'ai eu peur de l'orage, et Broussaille m'a amené ici..."

-"oh,mon pauvre chou...t'as eu peur ?"

-"oui...je peux rester avec toi?"

-"mais bien sûr, tu es le bienvenu !"

Elle lui prit la main et l'amena vers le lit. Evelyn monta sur son lit imitée par le petit garçon.

"Viens Broussaille !"dit doucement Evelyn en tapotant une place dans le lit.

Le louveteau s'approcha et grimpa à son tour sur le lit puis se cala au pied de son maitre.

"Dit,Evy ?"

-"oui ?"

-"tu peux me chanter, une chanson maintenant ?"

-"pourquoi pas !"

Elle se souvint d'une berceuse que lui chantait, et elle commença :

"Jours enchantés, ma vie a à peine commencé,tu es dans mon cœur, je le sais jusqu'à la fin des jours.

Pourrai-je encore vibrer au refrain de ma bien-aimée.

Et crois-tu qu'un jour je pourrais te serrer dans mes bras.

Si nous pouvions encore voir le ciel, voir les fleurs éclore, rompre le sort et vivre au soleil

Oh à quoi bon succomber au désespoir, cette malédiction ne m'empêche pas de chanter notre joie ce soir

Le temps apaise bien des souffrances et l'espoir réparait toujours, avant je n'étais qu'innocence, j'aimerais voir revenir ces jours

Je ne revivrai pas mon enfance, bercée de rire et d'insouciance, même si j'ai beaucoup changé, je rêve encore de liberté

Les jours d'été reviendront si l'on y croit, avec l'amour, ces jours enchantés reviendront un jour "

Elle termina doucement comme dans un murmure, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Rickon qui s'était endormi, elle sourit, remonta un peu les fourrures et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux profitant du calme

"C'était une très jolie chanson " chuchota une voix

Evelyn sursauta et tourna son regard vers Jon qui était sur le seuil de la porte, une bougie à la main

"Merci, ma mère me la chantait quand j'étais petite" murmura t-elle le regard lointain

Jon s'approcha et se pencha pour soulever Rickon, comme si ce n'était qu'un nouveau-né

"Que fais-tu ?" Chuchota Evelyn

-"je le ramène dans sa chambre "

Evelyn hocha la tête, et se rallongea, elle commença à s'endormir, quand elle entendit la porte grincer doucement. Elle se recroquevilla sous sa couverture et attendit de voir qui ça pourrait être.

C'était de nouveau Jon, il lui sourit, entra et ferma la porte derrière lui à clé

Il retira ses chaussures et alla se coucher à côté d'elle. Il posa ses bras autour de la taille d'Evelyn et blottit sa tête dans son cou.

"Je t'aime" chuchota t-il à son oreille

Doucement elle se tourna pour lui faire face

"Je t'aime aussi "

Elle l'embrassa délicatement, leur baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux et passionné, Jon passa sa main sous la chemise de nuit d'Evelyn et commença à la relever, mais cette dernière s'en rendant compte interrompit le baiser et se décolla du Snow qui comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas

"Désolé...si tu veux qu'on arrête" dit-il

"Non !"dit Evelyn précipitamment avant de devenir écarlate

"C'est que...je...je n'ai...enfin...tu vois " expliqua t-elle

-"c'est ta première fois ?"questionna t-il

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils comprirent l'un et l'autre que plus rien d'autre n'existait et que c'était le bon moment.


End file.
